legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Bartholomaus Steiner
"No it's not easy, it never is. But I never chose this path because it was easy" ~ Steiner, Interviewed 2021 Bartholomaus Steiner is one the five player characters from the Legends of Tyrrus campaign. He is a talented physician, a devout priest of Aysa and a practitioner of numerous magical arts. He worked alongside Ayla Vanderstone, Gaius Lestrade, Cedric Gallows and Kevin Valentine to end the schemes of Zaikerik the Betrayer Physical Description Bartholomous is a tall slim man standing at 6ft 1in. He is not very strong and has very little muscle mass. His skin is pale, a result of spending long periods of time indoors during work and from his covering garbs. He also has Heterochromia, a condition where his eyes are different colours. His right eye is golden and his left is still blue from birth. Steiner believes his right eye was a mark from Aysa but the cause is unknown. Personality Steiner's most prevalent trait is an extreme desire to protect and preserve life. Failure to do so brings him great distress, as shown after The Telmont Party of 2017. His philosophy is that every living person deserves their chance at life and he will go to great lengths to uphold this. Extremes of this include when he jumped off a tower to save Nikovid von Karstein, despite the terrible things he had done. This trait while Admirable was also to a fault, as Steiner would refuse to kill anyone even if it may be the correct thing to do. He is extremely brave and while he upholds a strict non-lethal approach to conflict, he is not strictly pacifist. In order to diffuse conflict before casualties can occur he learned the art of blood magic to incapacitate foes, breaking limbs if necessary. He has been known to go to great lengths to protect those dear to him. His obsession with preserving life also brought great stress in both his job as a surgeon and on his adventures. This led to his unhealthy dependencies on alcohol. This actively got him into trouble when over-drinking and often when going out he would find himself waking up on days after with no recollection of the previous night. Background Steiner was born on the 7th Springward 1986 in Erradan. He was raised by his parents Daliah and Simon Steiner. His mother maintained a garden of medicinal herbs and rare flowers and his father was an accountant and they earned a middle-wealth income. Steiner took interest in medical science at the early age of 12, an interest which started when he saw injured animals. Between the ages of 12 and 14 he assisted vets in the care of household pets. At 14 he began studying any medical sources he could find at the library and at the age of 16 became the youngest person to pass the entrance exam for the Medical Department at Erradan University. He began drinking when hanging out with course mates, which marked the beginning of his addiction. During his time at the University he would hold himself to unreasonable standards and his perfectionism caused him great stress. During his third year he received news of his dad suffering a stroke during his final exams for the year. After receiving this news he refused to return to the exam hall and left to visit him, which lead to him being held back a year. While his dad survived initially, he died later that month due to complications.